Jim Gaffigan's Truck Stop Expierence
by adamsavagelover
Summary: Jim, all alone, has some gay fun at a truck stop. One-On-One, No other characters.


A/N: As of writing this, this is what Jim looks like. This the hottest picture of him (In my opinion) so this is what he looks like for writing purposes: p/Bd-S9BxFk1a/?taken-by=jimgaffigan

Jim Gaffigan looked out across the rest stop, searching for the bathroom. His tour bus was taking a small tune-up break, so he decided to drive to the venue himself. Jim had gone all the way out of the city to see the local National Park, and was driving back in to prep for the night's show. Jim was still about two hours out of the city (The park was a decent bit out), and he had plenty of time to kill, so he pulled over for a piss and maybe a burger from the rest stop McDonald's.

Jim saw the bathroom sign, and walked toward it. He entered the men's room, seeing two stalls and three urinals with no dividers. Jim walked over and unbuckled his belt, sighing at the sudden relief from the tight grip. He took his time unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his boxers. He looked down at his penis, making a small noise as pee started to flow. Jim's cock was very big, (Why do you think he had so many kids), around four and a half inches flaccid and an impressive diameter of two inches. his balls were huge, and they were surrounded by an intense mat of ginger-brown pubic hair. As Jim was peeing, another man came in and walked to the middle urinal. The man was around 5'11", with a near-bald head and a black beard dotted with silver. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, both of which were obviously too small. The man was making what seemed to be a hint that he wanted to get a better look at Jim. Jim could clearly see the man's dick; it was average length but with an intense amount of hair. He kept looking, but was startled when the man caught him looking and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Jim didn't know what to say. He had a wife and kids, but this man was oddly... attractive. The man said "If you help me, I'll help you." and gave Jim a grim. Jim was astonished, but did not resist when the man grabbed his hand and brought it to his dick. THe man guided Jim's hand up and down his dick a few times before letting go and allowing Jim total control. The man tilted more toward Jim, and he allowed Jim better access.

After about a minute, the man was totally hard, and Jim was astonished at what he was doing. He wanted to do more, but he didn't know what to do. The man said "Alright, I'm Cory. Let's speed this up, shall we?" Cory grabbed Jim's massive dick and started stroking. Jim let out a soft moan: his wife never jerked him off, just anal. Cory had a tight grip, and Jim easily got fully hard before 30 seconds. Cory was visually startled by the full size of Jim's cock, it was easily eight and a half inches, most likely more, and his measly six inch dick looked ridiculously small next to Jim's:

"I'm.. I'm Jim." Jim stuttered out between breaths. "Hi Jim." Cory said right as he pulled them together into a kiss, dicks touching. Him was astounded at the sudden move,but pushed back into the kiss, becoming more confident the longer it went on. Jim's tongue danced across Cory's mouth, and after a minute or so, Cory pulled back.

"Let's get some more going." Cory said, "But let's not do it here." Cory looked around and saw an emergency exit on the other side of the bathroom. He ushered him through it, and pointed at an RV two parking spaces down. Jim, his pants still in buttoned, and his dick still hard and out, ran for the RV, and Cory unlocked it.

The RV was nothing special, except for the fact that the main bed was much larger than normal. Cory pulled Jim on to it, and got on his knees. He took off Jim's shirt, exposing his flabby, hairy chest and armpits.

"Are you sure about this?" Cory asked. "Yeah.. Yes. Do it." Him replied. He had never wanted any thing more in his life. Cory pulled off his own shirt, exposing his beer belly covered in black-silver hair. He kissed jim again, then went down Jim's chest, kissing every inch. Once he got to the bottom, he gave Jim a lick. Him moaned suddenly. Cory knew what he was doing, and Jim had never felt this good.

"Ohhh.. aaAAHH!" Jim moaned when Cory went down and started to take him. There was no way Cory could take all of Jim's masssive size and girth, but he got almost 90% down.

Cory bobbed up and down, and Jim rose nearer to his climax, and his moans got louder and louder as Cory used more tongue and vigor. Cory pulled off, then licked Jim's massive balls, dipping with precum. He pulled off, took Jim's pants, underwear and shoes off, and then did the same to himself.

"Your turn." Cory said to Jim, as he leaned back, exposing his dick. Jim took a breath, but was unable to control himself. He jumped onto Cory's dick, licking it up and down. Jim pulled off, then took Cory in his mouth. Him did a sloppy imitation of what Cory had done to him, and Cory moaned a small bit. After a little bit of Jim's gag reflex fighting him, he was able to get Cory all the way down his throat. Jim bobbed up and down for around as long as Cory had. Jim had never felt this way before, but he wanted to do ever more, so he pulled of and said:

"Let's do more!" In between heavy breaths. Cory smiled, and reached over to a small compartment by his bedside. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a dildo about the size of Jim's dick. He lived up his own dick, then the dlldo. He finally reached over and stroked lube onto Jim's dick, eliciting a small moan in the process. He motioned for Jim to get on his hands and knees, then pushed two fingers into his asshole, scissoring to stretch him out.

The sudden entry into Jim startled him, and it felt so good. Jim let out a loud moan, and it got louder when Cory added a third finger.

Cory pulled out his fingers, and slowly pushed his dick into Jim. Jim had no idea what to expect, and was almost knocked over by the sudden pain of Cory's dick. He bore through it, and after a little while Cory started to move back and forth, pain failing away into pleasure.

Cory hit hard, his balls slapping against Jim's body. He picked up speed, both men moaning at the intense pleasure. Cory went hard right until he was about to cum, then stopped, both men panting and sweating hard. He pulled out, and then pushed the dildo into Jim's butt. The sudden entry of a much bigger object caused Jimto dip into his elbows from his hands. Jim moaned, and almost climaxed when the dildo was all the way in. He turned around when Cory said:

"Alright, now you do me."

Jim switched places, and pushed his way into Cory, who had been stretching himself while Pushing the dildo into Jim.

Cory got onto his stomach, and let out a massive moan.

Jim went hard, his massive balls slapping against Cory's skin, and his gigantic dick going deep into Cory.

Cory could not contain himself any more, and let out a massive moan. Jim kept up his thrusting up for a good but, but ultimately reached his climax, cumming into Cory's ass with a large groan. Jim's climax was all Cory needed, and it set him off, covering his chest with his cum.

Jim pulled out, and Cory kissed him once more. He helped him clean off, but not before exchanging numbers. He sent Jim on his way, and Jim made sure to call his agent to extend the show dates in that city a few days longer.


End file.
